Not all jocks are jocks
by FallenDead667
Summary: Zoro - The schools least popular student, Sanji - One of the popular group and heartthrob of the girls. What happens when Zoro 'saves' the school from peril and Sanji finds out that he is more of a better person than people give him credit for. Rated M for later chapters ZoSanZo
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another term. Zoro hated getting up at silly hours in the morning to get ready to go to the hell people called school. But he felt motivated today. Today he will finish something he's put his heart into making for a special person in his life. He threw the covers off and put on his favourite pair of jeans, a band t-shirt and a worn out pair of black converse all-stars that had seen better days. Herding his necessities into his bag, he grabbed his swords and placed them into their holster, zipped it up and then made his way to school

Surprisingly to Zoro, he made it to school on time for once instead of getting incredibly lost and turning up about 20 minutes late to his first class. Not that he cared, or anyone else for that matter. Zoro was to be believed the least popular person in the whole of Grand Line Academy. His usual grumpy, laid-back attitude made people laugh at how miserable and melancholy he looked. The scar that went down his left eye added to a scare factor along with his aura of 'I'm going to kill you if you talk to me'. All though he was hated throughout the school, he was a promising athlete and a talented musician. However no one knew that. They were all too busy being absorbed into their own world of friends, fun and parties where you get so drunk you don't remember the past week. As much as Zoro liked a drink, he hated parties.

As Zoro walked through the gate, he was instantly noticed and people moved away from him and started saying sarcastic remarks. Not that Zoro really cared about what people said, he made his way through the herd of people and tried to navigate his way to his classroom. After a small struggle to get there, he eventually walked into the correct room and walked to his seat that the back corner of the room. As he sat down, Zoro noticed that most of the popular bunch was already here. The Straw Hat gang, their leader is a year 10 by the name of Monkey D. Luffy, a very energetic boy who had a special skill of making anyone his friend, be it if they have an evil trait or not, the second in command if you will is a year 10 called Usopp, Zoro didn't know his second name but all he knew about this boy is that he is incredibly talented when it comes to the art and using his imagination. The other members of the gang were Nami Mikan, a year 11 with long orange hair and a bust that looked like 2 footballs had been taped to her chest, all Zoro knew about her was that she was a money loving witch. He made mental notes never to ask her for anything.

Next up was a young boy who had been moved up a couple of years due to how clever he was, an aspiring doctor by the name of Tony Chopper, a cute little kid who you really couldn't stay angry at. And finally came the one that Zoro hated yet loved so much. His name is Sanji Vinsmoke, a knight in shining armour, a prince charming with his blonde hair, toned body and the ability to out cook even the best of chefs. He would flirt with all the girls in the school even the teachers would feel weak at the knees when he spoke to them. He was a dream come true and Zoro hated it.

He hated watching that stuck up prick waddle around doing a stupid dance whenever a girl spoke to him and a small trail of blood trickle down from his nose when he spoke to his oh so precious Nami-swan… But Zoro couldn't take his eyes off him. His swirly eyebrows added to that but Zoro was in awe of the man ever since he happened to come across him training in the gym. His long, elegant legs reaching heights Zoro had never seen and gusts of wind barreling away from his weapons every time he went to take a strike. It was mesmerizing and worth being yelled at by his dad for being late home that evening.

Not that Sanji would ever notice a loner like him or ever care about someone who is not on the high end of the important list. The list Zoro speaks of is the list of important people and staff in the school. The list goes like this;

Straw Hat gang - everyone wanted to be friends with these guys, they were the cool and collective group

Vivi Nefetari - A princess of a country outside of our own, she hangs around with the Straw Hat group a lot which added to her popularity.

Nico Robin and Franky Seven - They're the IT couple of the whole school, however Nico Robin is the history teacher and Franky is the DT teacher.

Trafalgar Law - The school's nurse - A heartthrob to all the girls at Grand Line Academy. Many people fake illnesses just to see him

Teachers - All the teachers in general - Even though there were a lot of misbehaving students, they still respected the teachers.

Year 11 - GCSE's - That's all there is, they get priority when it comes to the equipment and spaces

Year 10 - Started GCSE prep - Minimal priority

Year 9 - Childish idiots who are all pregnant…

Year 8 - All seem to think they're the dogs bollocks

Year 7 - They get shorter and shorter every year and have no manners

Roronoa Zoro

The classroom started to fill up with more students so Zoro then unplugged his earphones and turned his phone off getting ready to start. Math wasn't one of his favourite subjects but it's what he is best at. The teacher walked in and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone, I'm your new maths teacher Silvers Rayleigh but please just call me Rayleigh. Okay we're going to be doing some algebra today so I can see your skills in that field." Groans around the classroom erupted whilst Rayleigh just laughed to himself. "Yes, yes I know not a fun topic at all. But you gotta do it. Okay, open up your books to page 68 and do each part for questions 1 to 4. I might call out on you if I don't see you working so have fun." Rayleigh said as he wrote his name and the instructions on the whiteboard behind him.

Shuffling could be heard around the classroom, light chatter and the quiet scratches of pens scribbling against the paper they all had. Zoro looked at the work he had to do and he had already done this work at home, so he picked up his phone and earphones once again, plugged them in and listened to 'Master of Puppets' by Metallica. Slightly too loud though because everyone around him, including Rayleigh at the front of the classroom could hear it. Zoro lead his head against his desk and then tried to fall asleep. 'Tried' as Rayleigh walked over to him and took out one of the earphone buds waking him up.

"What do you want?" Zoro grumbled, he sat up rubbing the back of his neck then looking around him to find out he was the centre of attention in the classroom, he sighed rather loudly. "Well Roronoa, it seems to me that you're not doing your work so I'd like you to answer the question I put on the board if you will please?" Zoro looked up at the whiteboard and saw an equation on the board.

Sighing again, Zoro got up and walked towards the board, grabbing the pen and started solving the equation. "Ah Roronoa, could you explain what you're doing as you're solving it so then the rest of the class could understand that would be a great help." Zoro groaned loudly enough for everyone to hear. Laughter erupted and slight whispers could be heard. "He's not gonna solve that." "What can he do?" Zoro growled internally and decided that he's going to prove them wrong, even though he hated showing off.

"Well considering everyone in here is too dumb to see that the answer is x2 - 32x - 10 = 0. Basically all you do is take the equation and as it's already set at zero, you can remove all the fractions by writing the equation in an equivalent form without fractional coefficients. You can do that by multiplying both sides of the equation by 2." Zoro then drew out what he was explaining and then wrote the answer on the board. "X2 - 32x - 10 = 0. There done can I leave now, I've already done most of the stuff in this book?" Zoro groaned as he placed the pen back down on the table and rubbed the back of his head. The class was stunned, who would've thought that Roronoa Zoro was good at maths. Rayleigh looked at him and smiled.

"Well done Roronoa, you are correct. You can go if you want, as long as you tell me where you're going." Rayleigh said with a smile, Zoro walked back to his seat, collecting his stuff and throwing his swords onto his shoulder causing the metal to clang inside the sheaths confusing the rest of the classroom. He stood up straight and looked at Rayleigh. "I'm going to go-"

Screams suddenly erupted from the hallway and everyone instantly ran over to the door to see what was going on. Down the hallway were a very large group of men and women holding various weapons including swords, guns and knives. Everyone in the classroom par 4 people ran to the back of the classroom in fear. The 4 still at the door was Rayleigh who just looked confused as to who would attack a school. Monkey D. Luffy who just looked dazed and confused. Sanji Vinsmoke who was admiring the women as all they wore was short jean shorts and bikini tops. Finally the fourth person still at the door was Zoro, eye's full of excitement and blood lust.

Zoro placed his stuff down on the floor, opened the holster for his swords and equipped them onto his hip. Everyone stared, astonished at the green haired man, 3 swords sat on his hip, one white, one red and one black with pink circles. Zoro drew the white one, the shing of the blade as it slid out of the sheath made everyone's skin crawl, the blade itself however was beautiful, high quality steel with a beautiful shine to it. It was obvious that that sword was well kept. Next Zoro drew the red one, an angry looking blade with an aura to match. The blade itself seemed to be growling in hunger and lust for blood. Finally Zoro drew the black and pink one, everyone seemed surprised to see a black blade erupt from the sheath, it shone against the reflection of the sun seeping in through the windows allowing blade look proud and strong.

Zoro walked out into the hallway with his three swords drawn and stood in front of the attackers. People in the neighbouring classrooms watched with interest and curiousness as to what Zoro was going to do. "Aww look at this a little savior has come to protect his school." One of the women at the front of the herd exclaimed causing a couple of giggles to erupt from those around her. Zoro sighed for the umptenth time today and held the white sword closer to his mouth. "I couldn't give a fuck what happens to this school. All I'm looking for…" Zoro placed the sword in his mouth and took a stance. "Is some fun…"


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Sanji's alarm rang for him in the early hours of the morning, he reached over to turn is off as he pulled his body up from laying on the heavenly soft mattress which was his bed. Sanji was more of a morning person than others, getting up at the early hours of the morning to prepare lunch for him and his friends, all homemade and all full of love even if he wouldn't admit it for the male friends he has.

Walking over to his wardrobe, Sanji picked out today's outfit - a pair of faded dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black blazer as a jacket, whilst his shoes were brown dress shoes with a faint pattern design on the sides. Straightening his hair and taming his little scruff of fluff he had on his chin he made his way downstairs into the kitchen to prepare the lunches.

"I think a simple bento box would do well today…" Sanji mumbled to himself as he walked down the staircase and into the kitchen and, shortly after preparing all the cooked food, he started to arrange everything into the small boxes with labels on so he knew whose was whose. "Chopper doesn't like spicy things so I won't put the chicken in his and Usopp doesn't like mushrooms so no shiitake in his.. All done!" Sanji cheered to himself as he placed the lids on all the boxes and then packed them into the bag he brought with him everyday.

Picking up his bookbag and then the food bag, he walked out his front door and made his way to school. He arrived early like usual and walked to his classroom to find that Nami and Luffy were already there. "Hello Sanji-kun, how are you this morning?" Nami asked as Luffy just yelled his name out as he walked through the door. "Ahh, hello my precious Nami-swan! I'm doing very well this morning. I trust you're doing well, too?" Nami smiled at him and nodded making Sanji's eyes turn to hearts and as he wiggled like an upright noodle. As more people flooded in, Usopp and Chopper arrived, Usopp already telling stories to Luffy and Chopper that were complete and utter bullshit, but he paid no mind, it kept them quiet and that's all that mattered.

"Hey, have you heard? You know the dojo at the end of Sunny Avenue? Well, there's a swordsman there who's believed to be a demon!"

"What? No way!"

"I heard that he uses three swords and can cut bullets in half as soon as they're fired out of a gun!"

"I heard he is the only pupil brave enough to go up against the strongest swordsman in the dojo, Dracule Mihawk, also known as 'Hawkeyes'"

Sanji overheard this conversation which was between two boys and a girl in the far left corner. "A demon swordsman huh?" Sanji muttered to himself - it had piqued his interest that there was anyone brave enough to go up against Mihawk. Everyone knows about Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk here at Grand Line Academy. He sometimes helped out in P.E and taught random kendo classes to the year 10s and 11s. None of the students who he taught would go against him as he was incredibly strong and his glare was fearful.

Sanji tried to listen in on the conversation more when instead he saw the door open again and watched as a green haired man walk in through the door. He had never seen this boy before and quite frankly he was interested in him. The green-haired man obviously had a story behind the long scar that ran across his left eye leaving him blind, he was incredibly muscular and it made Sanji internally drool. "Nami-swan… Who is that?" Sanji asked Nami who was talking to Vivi turned round and saw where Sanji was pointing.

"Oh that guy? He's a nobody, always grumpy and just creepy looking. He sort of reminds me of the kishin Asura cause he gives off that blood lust vibe. Why the sudden interest, Sanji-kun?" Nami looked utterly bored of the conversation already and Sanji was confused by it. "I've never seen him before that's all, I was wondering what his name is; do you know it?" Nami just shook her head and carried on talking to Vivi.

The door opened again and who Sanji deducted was their new maths teacher walked in as everyone sat down in their allocated seats. "Hello everyone, I'm your new maths teacher Silvers Rayleigh but please call me Rayleigh. Okay, we're going to do some algebra today so I can see your skills in that field." Sanji groaned, he wasn't very good at maths, algebra in particular. Taking out his writing pad and pencil case, he got ready for an hour of hell. "Yes, yes I know it's not a fun topic but you gotta do it. Okay, now open your books to page 68 and do each part for questions 1 to 4. I might call out on you if I don't see you working, so have fun." Rayleigh wrote out his name and the work on the board and Sanji just slumped in his seat.

' _Why do I have to do this?_ ' Sanji thought to himself as he pulled himself up and started to actually try and make it look like he was doing work, until he heard a familiar sound of muffled music coming from behind him.

He turned around with everyone else to find the green-haired boy asleep on his desk with his earphones in blaring out the music for all to hear and probably deafening him in the process. Sanji watched as Rayleigh walked over to him and pulled out one of the earphones causing the green-haired boy to stir and give off an evil glare. "What do you want?" Sanji's ears perked up as he heard a low baritone voice erupt from the green-haired boy mouth. It was raspy due to him just waking up and full of annoyance and oh god, did it make Sanji want to hear more.

"Well Roronoa, it seems to me that you're not doing your work, so I'd like you to solve the question on the board, if you will." Roronoa… What kind of a first name is that, or is it his last name like Luffy has it, last name before first name? Sanji saw Roronoa get up to the board and watched as he lazily picked up the pen and went to write down what he was going to do. "Ah Roronoa, could you explain what you're doing as you're solving it so the rest of the class can understand? That would be a great help." I then heard Roronoa groan out loud and the class erupt in a small laughter. Sanji just kept his eyes on him as he started his description.

"Well considering everyone in here is too dumb to see that the answer is x2 - 32x - 10 = 0." _Wait what? How had he solved that already?!_ He watched closely and wrote down everything that Roronoa said and he finally understood how he got the answer. "X2 - 32x - 10 = 0. There, done. Can I leave now? I've already done most of the stuff in this book." Sanji looked at the man at the front of the class and stared at him intensely. Just how smart is this guy? "Well done Roronoa, you are correct. You can go if you want, as long as you tell me where you're going." Rayleigh said with a smile and he watched Roronoa walk back to his desk and gather up his belongings. Sanji watched as he slung a rather long bag which clang like metal as he pulled it up his shoulder. "I'm going to go-"

Suddenly screams exploded from the hallway - feminine screams. Sanji bolted to the door and saw a couple of girls in the lower years run down the hallway away from the attackers. Sanji turned his head to the attackers and instantly noticed the woman standing at the front. She was wearing black short shorts and a blue bikini top. His eyes turned to hearts and he started doing his ridiculous noodle dance.

He was brought out of his trance by a clang of metal behind him, curious to what it was Sanji turned round and saw a surprising sight. Roronoa stood behind him and holding… swords?! Three swords to be precise. Sanji then watched as Roronoa walked out into the hallway and stood in front of the attackers. "Aww look at this, a little savior has come to protect his school." One of the attackers taunted, Sanji saw Roronoa sigh as he brought the sword with the white hilt to his mouth.

 _He fights with a sword in his mouth?!_ Sanji thought as he watched the scene play out. "I couldn't give a fuck what happens to this school. All I'm looking for…" Roronoa placed the sword in his mouth and then took a stance. His eyes full of determination and blood lust. "...Is some fun…"

Sanji watched the attackers eye's widen. _Could he be…?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Purplesnake02: I'm glad that you like the story :D Thank you for following me too :D**

 **Zosanlaw: Hey Sanji, this next week is my last week at college until I have half term, so I should be updating both my fics on here at least twice over then. If not you can moan at me all you want in the chat :3**

 **Guest: Thanks :D**

 **Diana9al: Thank you so much :D I'm so happy you're enjoying the story :D Much more to come just wait and see**

 **.**

Sanji stood in astonishment as he saw Zoro standing there with his swords. The looks on the attackers faces weren't pretty, they were all struck with fear, confusion or excitement. Both Zoro and Sanji could hear the murmurs of the classrooms discussing the scene playing out in front of them.

"Is he the demon?!" "T-Three s-swords?!" "He's going to fight them all on his own?!"

Zoro looked around and sighed, he knew of the rumor about him and to be honest it didn't faze him one bit, in fact he just let people say what they want. Rumors can be fun sometimes especially when you are called a demon. By this point some of the attackers readied their weapons, guns, swords, knives were all pointing in Zoro's direction.

"You gunna fight or not?" Zoro taunted with a sit eating grin on his face and the shadows of his eyes growing larger only to reveal his right eye. In the face of fear, your average man will lose the ability to think rationally, so one of the men at the very front wielding a gun, fired his first shot. Screams of fear cheered through the hallways in fear they witnessed a death however when they heard the clinking sound of the bullet hitting the floor they were oddly confused.

"You're going to have to do better than that to hurt me…" Zoro grunted as he went back into a stance, smoke rising from his blade. Sanji couldn't believe it, who could move so fact that he could cut a bullet?! Well obviously the man in front of him. "Is it my turn to attack now?" Zoro sniggered, the attackers moved back slightly. "Okay, here we go…" Zoro lifted his arms up so the blade in his left hand was pointing outwards and the blade in his right hand was across his body, the one in his mouth stayed where it is. "If you don't want to get hurt, get back in the classrooms… " Zoro grunted, everyone scrambled back into the classrooms and slammed the doors shut, Sanji did the same thing but kept watching from the door window.

"Let's have some fun shall we…" Zoro smirked as he ran towards the attackers, those with swords came forward but were instantly knocked down by Zoro's charge. Zoro ran through all the attackers clipping them with his swords as he went, trying not to injure them as much but enough to knock them out and avoid being cut or shot himself. Zoro stood still at the other side of the attackers and then turned around only to be shot in the right shoulder point blank. Gasps were heard from the classrooms as they heard the gunshot and a grunt of pain afterwards.

"Well done... " Zoro growled as he swung his sword sideways and cut the gun in half. "You shot me.." He then knocked the gunmen out and then looked at his handiwork. All of the attackers were either unconscious or too weak to move. Zoro took the sword out of his mouth and held it in his hand. He walked up to the nearest attacker who was still partially conscious, crouched down and held their face in his hand with a strong grip. "Why did you attack this school?" Zoro growled, the attacker started shaking in fear. "W-We j-iust wanted more t-territory! W-We're losing ours! I'm sorry… please let me go!" Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew of the small gangs around here, the Straw Hats included but they didn't bother with owning any territory. Zoro then let go of the attackers head and let it fall to the floor with a thud. Zoro then held all three swords in one hand as he reached into his back pocket to bring out his phone. Dialing 999, he then held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, could I have the police please... Thank you... Hello, I'm at Grand Line academy, a gang of people decided to try and take over our school baring weapons varying from guns to swords.. They've been apprehended.. they started to attack.. Yes, thank you have a good day now." Zoro then ended the call and walked back to his classroom, walking back inside he found Sanji right in the doorway blocking him Zoro just growled and pushed him sideways to get to the sheaths of his swords only to be stopped by a long jean covered leg in his way.

"Oi you stupid marimo… You're injured…" Sanji said bluntly, not like Zoro didn't know already. "Move your leg you stupid curly brow, I need to sheath my swords." Zoro then hit Sanji's leg with the blunt side of his black blade and then shoved his way past so he could gather the bag for his swords. Placing them back in their sheaths one by one, Zoro then unequipped them from his hip and placed them in the bag ignoring all the girls yelling at him for talking to Sanji like that and hitting him with his blade.

"Say sorry to Sanji-sama you brute!" "Yeah say sorry!" "How dare you speak to Sanji-sama like that don't you have any respect?!"

Zoro just carried on ignoring them and picked up his belongings and placed them on his shoulder, forgetting that there was a wound there, so as soon as the strap landed on his shoulder Zoro hissed in pain and lifted the strap off his arm. Zoro then turned to Rayleigh, who was smiling at him.

"My Roronoa, I didn't know you were a swordsman, I guess that makes two of us then. Maybe soon I'd like to spar with you." Rayleigh laughed as the class went silent. Zoro however grinned widely. "I'll take you up on that one day sir. I'm going to head to the music rooms, I got something I need to finish over there and I have music next. See ya…" Zoro then started to walk to the practice rooms down the hallway only to be stopped again by a leg.

"You're coming with me…" Sanji explained to Zoro who just ignored him and walked round his leg, twice in fact as Sanji tried again. The third time is when Zoro stopped and yelled at the blonde. "What do you want?!" Zoro yelled in his face giving Sanji the hairdryer treatment. Sanji took a step back and put his hand into his pocket to bring out his packet of cigarettes.

"I'm taking you to the nurse's office, I'm not having you walk around with an injured shoulder so c'mon and come with me!" Sanji growled as he grabbed Zoro's arm and dragged him to the nurse's office. Zoro growled and yelled the whole way there.

"I said let go of me!" Zoro yelled as Sanji threw open the door to Law's office and then pulled him in and then slammed the door shut. Law, who was sat at his desk looked up and wasn't surprised to see Zoro here but he was to see Sanji. "Swordsman-ya, Vinsmoke-ya. What are you both doing here? Are you injured again?" Law sighed as he got up off his chair and walked towards Zoro.

"This idiot got shot after fighting the attackers that barged into the school and refused to get treatment." Sanji started as he lit his cigarette, which Law promptly took off of him. "No smoking in my office Vinsmoke-ya, you know this… Anyway swordsman-ya why is it that whenever you're injured I have to track you down and force you to come to my office… Take your hoodie and shirt off please, I need to see the wound…" Zoro growled at Law but obliged anyway.

"I don't need treatment, it can heal on its own…" Zoro grumbled as he pulled his shirt off revealing his toned chest and long abdominal scar to Sanji. "Oh yeah, like that scar down your chest healed on its own swordsman-ya… You were hospitalized for 2 months…" Zoro growled at him. Sanji just continued to stare at Zoro's chest, it looked like a sculptor came over and just chiseled away all the fat that could be on one's body and transformed them into a greek god. Not many people knew Sanji's real sexuality because he'd always chase after girls skirts and flirt with them, but it really was a cover up. Well not so much a cover up to the fact that he was brought up to respect women, he just doesn't feel any romantic or sexual attraction despite his nosebleeds.

Sanji then watched as Law started to remove the bullet shrapnel from the wound on Zoro's shoulder, disinfect it and then bandage it up. "Right, swordsman-ya you'll need to be careful and not to put so much pressure on your shoulder. And to make sure you don't do that I'd like Vinsmoke-ya to accompany you for the day, if that's fine with you of course Vinsmoke-ya?" Sanji didn't hear Law, he was still too busy staring at Zoro's chest to be listening.

"Vinsmoke-ya?!" Law raised his voice a bit louder causing Sanji to jump and nearly fall over. "Hmm what? Oh yeah I'll watch over him…" Sanji murmured loudly enough for the others in the room to hear. Zoro groaned out loud and then turned to Law with an angry look on his face. "No way is that pompous prick babysitting me! I can look after myself!" Law just looked unamused at Zoro and then started to fill in some paperwork

"I don't care swordsman-ya, I know what you're like so Vinsmoke-ya is going to look after you for the day."Law then grabbed a scalpel and held it under Zoro's chin with a psychotic grin on his face. "Doctors… Orders…" Zoro went unfazed by this but growled in annoyance. "Fine, but that prick better not distract me or do something to ruin my project of I'll have his head…" Law moved the scalpel away from Zoro's neck so he could put his shirt and hoodie back on.

Zoro then collected his belongings and walked towards the door. "Thanks Law, next time please don't threaten me with a scalpel. You'll lose some fingers next time…" Zoro smirked as he walked out waving good bye. Law laughed to himself too and watched Sanji follow Zoro out the door.

"Okay so where are we going now marimo?" Sanji asked as he speed walked to catch up with Zoro. Zoro just carried on walking as he opened his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. "What's that?" Sanji asked in a curious tone, Zoro just ignored him and carried on walking towards the music rooms. "Oi, marimo! What's that you got in your hand?" Sanji spoke up and Zoro still ignored him as they walked through the double doors to the music department.

"Oh hello Zoro-san, here to finish your project are we?" Sanji looked away from Zoro and saw the music teacher leaning against the door frame smiling. His name was Brook, no one knows his surname so it's just Brook. He has a large afro with silly sunglasses planted on the top of his forehead and vibrant suit trousers but he is an amazing musician. "Yeah, I just have to add the vocals and the guitar into it and then the recording process is done. It should be done by the end of this session." Zoro spoke to Brook in a happier tone than Sanji had heard all day. _Maybe they get along well?_ Sanji thought.

"Well the recording studio isn't being used so off you go. Have fun and don't forget to tune the guitar." Sanji watched as Zoro waved off Brook and walked towards the recording studio. Upon opening the room, they were greeted with a row of three computer screens, a large mixing desk, a couple recording microphones, headphones, soundproofing and of course instruments. Sanji had never been in here as he's never had to, he took Food tech so he didn't have time for music. Sanji watched as Zoro placed his stuff under the main desk and log into the computers on the desk, Zoro then opened up a project on a recording software and stood up.

"If you're going to be in here while I do this, you'll have to stay quiet and not distract me, laugh at me or even think about touching the instruments… got it…" Zoro grumbled as he picked up the guitar he was going to use and connected it to the computer. "Yeah, yeah I know how recording works you shitty marimo… Just do your thing and I'll stand outside.." Sanji was just about to stand up when Zoro walked over to the door, shut it and locked it. "Oi! Shitty marimo what are you doing?" Sanji growled, Zoro turned round and had an unamused look on his face. "The more bodies in a room, the better the sound quality… Stay put…"

Zoro turned round and picked up the guitar and the pair of headphones, putting the headphones on his head and then he put the guitar strap over his shoulder, as he is left handed he has a left handed guitar so the strap sat on his left shoulder, not the one with the bullet wound. Sanji watched in caution to make sure the brute didn't injure himself more, he then saw Zoro staring at him. "What?" Sanji asked bluntly.

"If you make one comment about my singing voice, I will throw you out this window and leave you to wither on the floor. Got it…" Zoro growled as he then turned round to hit the record button and play button so he could play. Zoro took a deep breath and then started singing into the microphone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maxwax: I feel privileged :D I'm so glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Guest: Okay I can see your confusion. Okay Sanji, Zoro and Nami are 18. Luffy and Usopp are 17 and then Chopper is 13. I said that Nami, Sanji and Zoro are in year 11 which is part of the educational system here in Britain. But I'm glad you like the story :D**

 **Zosanlaw: I miss you Sanji 3 Zoro is a total badass who isn't fazed by much and Brook is pretty chill, he's that cool teacher that people relate too and Law is a psycho doctor 3**

 **.**

Sanji listened and watched in awe. The noise that came out of the swordsman's mouth was definitely not one he suspected. A deep baritone is what it was, a beautiful low tone which captured the listeners ears no matter where they were. The green haired man sang his heart out into that microphone and Sanji knew it. The pained expression on his face as he sang gave the impression that he was singing for someone he lost, an ex girlfriend perhaps?

No the man doesn't give off that vibe, but then again the song he is singing doesn't seem like the music he would listen to, he was listening to heavy rock earlier so maybe that's why. Maybe he likes this type of music as well as the occasional heavier rock bands. Sanji then watched as the man's arm moved slightly, a small plastic object in between his fingers was fiddled with.

 _You can make it to the sunrise!_

As the lyrics were spoken, the twitching arm then started to move quickly, the small plastic object connecting with the nylon strings of the guitar as the man held a weird shape with the other over the neck. As the man played, Sanji could only hear the strings being played, as nice as they sounded it just didn't sound right. That's when he noticed the large waveforms on the screen in front of the man and how large they were. Along with that, the guitar was plugged into a small box at the side of the small keyboard.

The swordsman continued to sing as the guitar stopped for a short while, then it picked up again as the chorus returned.

 _When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows_

 _what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole_

 _You can make it to the sunrise_

 _You can make it to the sunrise_

As the song finished, all Sanji could do was sit in awe as he watched Zoro place the guitar on the floor back on its stand, sit down and stop the recording for both tracks. As Zoro took his seat at the computer, Sanji couldn't help but walk over.

"H-How.. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Zoro turned round on the chair and glared at the blonde. "I didn't learn to sing anywhere.. I just do" He leant back in the chair and folded his arms, a small smirk appearing on his face. "What, you jealous?" Zoro teased, an eyebrow twitched in annoyance on the blonde's face and Zoro snorted with laughter.

"Why would I be jealous you shitty swordsman! There's nothing to be jealous of!" Sanji yelled back with a hint of a growl. Zoro just shrugged and spun the chair round to the face the screen and started to work. "I dunno, you just seem so impressed by my voice you wished you had one like it. I bet you can't sing for shit." Zoro spoke in a monotone voice, unamused and unimpressed. Sanji just glared at him, walked back over to his seat and slumped down into it.

This is how they stayed until lunch. Zoro working on his project and Sanji slumped in his chair either nodding off into an innocent sleep or on his phone. As lunch rolled by, Zoro saved his work, transferred it to a USB, logged off and started to make his way out of the music room, hoping he wouldn't wake the blonde so he could escape.

"Wait for me marimo.." A strained voice behind him spoke. Zoro turned to see Sanji stretching and the hem of his shirt rising up to reveal his toned chest. He couldn't help but stare at it, a small pint tint hit his cheeks and he instantly turned back around to face away from him and started to walk away. "Oi! Marimo I said wait!" He ignored him and carried on walking away towards the doors. Sanji caught up and stood in front of him.

"Oi Marimo! Listen to people when they talk to you.. Now you're coming with me.." Sanji then grabs his arm and drags him towards the canteen. "O-Oi! Stop it!" Zoro retaliated but this time Sanji ignored him, in which ended up being called a hypocrite and other colourful insults by Zoro. They eventually reached the canteen and instantly were called over by the Straw Hat leader. "SANJI! FOOD!" Sanji just rolled his eyes and dragged an annoyed Zoro to the booth and threw him on an empty seat as he took his own.

As Sanji sat down Zoro growled at him and then tried to get up. Tried being the keyword here as Sanji grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. "Now now Marimo.. You're not going anywhere, Law told me to watch you so I am. I don't want to lose a limb." Zoro turned around to face Sanji and growled, he then gave up and slouched in his seat, pulling out his laptop and plugged in the USB stick. Placing the laptop on the table, he then plugged his earphones in and got to work with his project.

"Nee Sanji-kun.. Why is he here?" Nami lent over to ask, the cooks eyes dilated as he turned to her. "Oh sorry for not explaining my dear Nami-swan.. I was told by Law to look after this oaf after he got shot. He refused medical treatment so I dragged his ass to the medical room." Sanji swooned, Nami looked at Sanji and then at Zoro. "Y-Yeah but.. He doesn't belong here, he's a nobody.." Zoro could feel the look Nami was giving him, he looked up over his laptop screen and glared back. She instantly moved her gaze somewhere else.

"I like him! He's strong!" A cheerful voice heard from the other side of the table came from Luffy. The others turned to face Luffy with a surprised look. "Luffy are you crazy!" Usopp whisper-yelled. "This guy could kill us all in seconds and he is a total grump!" Nami and Chopper quickly agreed with him while Sanji looked at Usopp unamused. "Well then, if he tries to kill us, I'll fight him!" The colour from Nami, Usopp's and Chopper's faces drained and they slumped onto the table. "We're dead.." Usopp groaned.

Sanji was about to open his mouth to say something when they heard their names being called from behind them in a loud voice. The group turned to see Miss Nico and Mr Seven walking closer to them. "Franky, Robin-chan.. So nice to see you." Sanji smiled and waved at them. As the teachers walked over and joined the group on the table, they noticed Zoro working away on his laptop. "Since when did he hang around with you guys?" Franky pointed out and nodded towards Zoro.

"I got babysitting duties by Law.." Sanji grumbled and slumped back in his seat a little. "The idiot got shot by the gang that tried to raid the school earlier." He then pointed to the where the wound would be on his shoulder and Franky's eyebrow raised. "Really, damn.." The group and the teachers started conversing and discussing things as they ate. Zoro on the other hand was getting annoyed, he couldn't hear what they were talking about so he wasn't bothered by that. He was bothered by the noise in the recording he couldn't get rid of.. A small sneeze. He looked up over his laptop and glared at Sanji, then closing the laptop, putting it in his bag and storming off back to the music room.

"Oh he's leaving?" Robin pointed out as she watched Zoro storm off, everyone else's faces turned to watch him leave, whereas Sanji got up and walked to him. "Marimo, where you going?" Zoro turned round and glared at him. "Thank to you.. I have to re record the vocals! You fucking sneezed you ass!" Sanji stood there staring at the man in front of him unamused. "Well excuse me for sneezing.. And what's so bad about recording again anyway?" Sanji crossed his arms and leant back on his left leg.

"I got a deadline to meet.. The end of the day tomorrow in fact.. So if you could be so kind as to fuck off back to your little gang over there, who I know has been saying bad things about me especially the witch.. So fuck off and leave me alone!" Zoro growled loudly, silencing the whole of the canteen. Sanji looked at him astonished and then an angry scowl on his face appeared.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL NAMI-SWAN THAT!" Sanji jumped up and swung a leg at Zoro's head. Zoro instantly dropped his stuff except his sword bag which he used to stop the kick before it hit his head. Pushing Sanji away, he quickly opened his bag and collected two swords, the red and black ones. Equipping them to his hip quickly and then drawing them to run towards the blonde.

"You want a fight! I'll give you a fucking fight!" Zoro yelled as he swung his swords in Sanji's direction, who flung himself backwards and flipped onto his hands, then back onto his feet. By now the whole of the canteen was watching the duo with excitement. Cheers called routing for Sanji, none for Zoro unfortunately but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get the dumb blonde to back off.

"What's with this shitty attitude! All I did was sneeze in your shitty recording! It's not like it's for anyone right?!" Sanji called out as he glared at Zoro. Zoro on the other hand had lost his nerve.

"Not for anyone…" He growled loudly and reached for his other sword. The crowd went quiet as they watched Zoro equip his other sword draw it and place it in his mouth. They shuddered in fear as the air around Zoro became heavy and dark. Bringing his swords up he glared at Sanji with his one eye, now turned red. Sanji stared in amazement as 2 more heads and arms appeared on Zoro. "Not for anyone… Not for anyone you say…" Zoro growled.

"I'll show you.. It was meant for her…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Artista the Psyco Ink Mistress: I'm sorry I made you cry! Please forgive me :(**

 **Zosanlaw: Sorry its taken ages for me to update!**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for taking sooooo long to update this… Just shit has been going down**

 **In November I had a mental breakdown near enough with college work and I crumbled. March I was diagnosed with severe anxiety and a slight case of PTSD, April I became really ill with tonsilitis and mesentric addenitis, then I had my exams and end of college work to do. BUT! I have finished college and I am free, also thanks to someone very special and dear to me supporting me alongside my family, I no longer have severe anxiety!**

 **But anyhow, I know this is only short but its something! Hope you enjoy!**

 _SHING!_ The clash of metal could be heard as Zoro made his attack, no one could've expected the turnout of this fight and no one could believe what they saw in front of them. I mean if you saw a man with three heads and six arms, you'd be very confused as well. There on the floor was Sanji, staring wide-eyed up at the sight before him. Two men were in front of him, Zoro and a man in a black coat and a large feathered hat. Dracule Mihawk.

Mihawk had pushed Sanji out of the way and blocked the athletes attack with his own drawn sword just seconds before he could've gotten hit. Saving his life in a way from the angered green haired male. Mihawk stared at the swordsman in front of him with a disapproving look.

"Roronoa… I suggest if you don't want to end up in hospital again and have me take your swords away from you… I suggest you drop it and leave this boy alone…" Zoro was practically growling that the hawk-eyed man in front of him. Eyes full of anger and even more blood lust than before. With a huff he pulled back and the extra arms and heads disappeared, sheathing his swords, placing them in the bag, picking up the rest of his gear and starts to head towards the music rooms. Wanting to be alone with music.

Mihawk watched as he walked off and sighed, putting his sword back where he kept it on his back and then turned to the blonde on the floor, holding out a hand to him. "I apologise for my son's behavior, he's not one for lashing out like that. Did you torment him in anyway?"

"SON?!" The whole canteen erupted into an uproar. Dracule Mihawk had a son?! The loner of the whole school, Roronoa Zoro, was Mihawk's son?!. Mihawk looked up from Sanji and glared at the rest of the room. Squeals and yelps could be heard and soon after the canteen was cleared of people par the Straw Hat gang, Robin, Franky and himself. Sanji looked up at Mihawk a bit dumbstruck, shaking his head he took the hand held out before him and was helped up. As he dusted off his pristine suit trousers, the blonde looked up at Mihawk.

"All I said sir was that the project he was working on wasn't meant for anyone." Sanji used a polite tone, he was speaking to a teacher, a scary one at that. This is when Mihawk's face showed an expression of realisation. Letting out another sigh, he looked to the ground and shook his head.

"Vinsmoke was it? Well… Let's just put this to rest and leave Roronoa alone for a while. As for the rest of you, I don't appreciate you bad mouthing my son, yes I'm looking at you Mikan.." Mihawk sent a cold glare in Nami's direction, she shivered and hide behind an also terrified Usopp.

Sanji looked at the man in astonishment. Was all this real? Zoro had six arms and three heads, Dracule fucking Mihawk came out of nowhere with this big ass sword stuck onto his back and saved him from what was probably a fatal attack. Only then to find out the marimo was his son? Oh this was all to surreal for the blonde, so he just nodded to the hawk-eyed man and then turned back to the others, mainly Robin and Franky to see if they knew of this. Franky had a surprised look on his face whilst Robin had a slight smirk.

Mihawk looked at the two teachers, huffed and then walked away leaving the confused and scared group behind. Sanji looked upon the group, back to where the hawk-eyed teacher stood, then back to the group. "Well… That was.. something"


End file.
